gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-89S Stark Jegan
The RGM-89S Stark Jegan is a mass production heavy assault mobile suit built as a mid-range fire support unit. It first appeared as a part of the Char's Counterattack Mobile Suit Variations line, but was later redesigned for the photo-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The overall performance of the Stark Jegan is superior to the standard RGM-89 Jegan and RGM-89D Jegan D Type. The Stark Jegan's body is fitted with additional armor, thrusters, and two missile pod are incorporated across the mobile suit. Additionally, the large missile launcher is capable of mounting a nuclear warhead. Aside from these fixed armaments on the Stark Jegan, the unit can also carry a bazooka or beam rifle. The Stark Jegan can move at greater speeds than a standard Jegan as the Stark Jegan has additional thrusters. Although the Stark Jegan is slowed down by the additional armor and armaments, if necessary, these additional equipment can be purged from the unit. All the Jegans have Gundarium alloy armor which makes up 25% of the outer armor while most of it is made out of titanium alloy/ceramic composite and it also has a semi transparent coating or armor on it. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun Pod :The 60mm vulcan gun pod is an head mounted armament that is based on the technology of the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*3-Slot Hand Grenade Rack :These waist mounted grenades can be thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. ;*3-Tube Missile Pod :The Stark Jegan can mount three tube missile pods on each shoulder. These missile pods can be ejected from the unit to increase the Jegan's speed. Each missile has a large blast radius and appears to be capable of destroying a ship. :Originally intended to have a large missile launcher attached optionally, the optional feature was scrapped for unknown reasons. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Stark Jegan is equipped with four beam sabers stored in a recharge racks on the unit's forearms. ;*Dummy Firing Port :Chest-mounted weapons that fire dummy rounds to distract enemy units. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The beam rifle carried by the Jegan is a rapid fire, short range type. Sensors built into the rifle provide interface between the weapon and the Jegan's camera sensor. If the energy cap runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one. Like most beam weapons of the period, it is powered by a replaceable energy cap. If the beam rifle runs out of energy, the current energy cap can be replaced by a new one. ;*Hyper Bazooka :For heavier firepower the Stark Jegan can be equipped with a hyper bazooka that fires 380mm rounds. The Stark Jegan's hyper bazooka's rounds release many small projectiles that cover a large area. History As the successor of the RGM-79 GM series, the Jegan is the new mass-produced mobile suit of the Earth Federation. The Jegan is lighter and more maneuverable than all the previous GM units, although it is not as well armed as the RGM-86R GM III. Nevertheless it performed well and thus was put into mass production. Jegan mobile suits at first were assigned to the Londo Bell task force in UC 0093 during the Second Neo Zeon War where many Jegan units fought against the Neo Zeon mass-produced AMS-119 Geara Doga mobile suits. Although the Jegan is first used by Londo Bell, they soon became standard in the Federation forces and served as their frontline mobile suit during the following decades, through 30 years later in the F91 series. As with many other mobile suits many variants of the Jegan were created over the years. Shortly after the RGM-89 Jegan was launched the Earth Federation had Anaheim Electronics developed new variants of the mobile suit that were more oriented towards specific missions. One of these variants was the RGM-89S Stark Jegan which is designed as an anti-ship mobile suit and for assault missions. In the events of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, one of these units (piloted by an unnamed veteran of the Second Neo Zeon conflict) is seen during Londo Bell's attempt to intercept the Garencieres on its way to the Industrial 7 colony but is destroyed in a heated battle with the NZ-666 Kshatriya. A second, piloted by Galom Gorga (call sign Juliet 002), is seen aboard the Nahel Argama instead equipped with two beam rifles that is later destroyed by the MSN-06S Sinanju. A third is seen during the Earth Federation's attack on the asteroid Palau. Picture Gallery SJegan_HUD_and_Dashboard.png|A Stark Jegan's perspective of the Kshatriya and Funnels SJegan_Purge.png|A Stark Jegan pilot purging his equipment RGM-89S - Stark Jegan - MS Girl.jpg|RGM-89S Stark Jegan MS Girl Stark-jegan-hguc.jpg|#104 Stark Jegan 1/144 HGUC 567S45J1.png|RGM-89S Stark Jegan (Gundam Unicorn OVA Version) 210px-StarkJegan_Profile.png|RGM-89S Stark Jegan as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation World and SD Gundam Overworld References RGM-89S Stark Jegan - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RGM-89S Stark Jegan - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design RGM-89S - Stark Jegan - Parts.jpg|RGM-89S Stark Jegan - Technical Detail/Design External links *RGM-89S Stark Jegan (Unicorn OVA) on MAHQ *RGM-89S Stark Jegan (Unicorn Novel) on MAHQ.net *RGM-89S Stark Jegan on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) ja:RGM-89S スターク・ジェガン